Yo te amo y tu ¿me odias?
by amlie07
Summary: Remus se encuentra desempleado y le ofrecen un empleo en su antiguo colegio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a sus compañeros de trabajo? (Mundo no mágico)


Volviendo al colegio

Decidido, este era el peor trabajo que Sirius le podía haber conseguido, no es que no le agradaran los adolescentes, su ahijada era muy especial para él, pero ¿un colegio? Y para su mala suerte el mismo en el que estudio durante años. Aunque por lo menos era un trabajo y eso era lo que había estado escaseando para él los últimos 2 años. Estaban para despedirlo en la estación su amigo Siruis y su esposa Jazmín, además de su ahijada Candice que iba al mismo colegio y Harry, el hijo de su amigo James muerto en un trágico accidente hace ya 16 años y que también iría al colegio, a su último año.

Flash back

-Querido amigo-Le dijo Sirius mientras le sonreía con esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia marca Black que aparecía justo cuando acababa de hacer una travesura- ¿Cómo estás?

Remus lo miró con pánico, se conocían desde su primer día en el colegio a los 11 años, cuando los enviaron internos a Howarts, a él por sus buenas notas y a Sirius por "tradición" y claro, por que sus padres no lo soportaban. Habían sido equipo junto con James durante años y durante años había temido a aquella sonrisa que lo llevaba a situaciones peligrosas.

-Bien ¿y tu?-le preguntó a Sirius realmente preocupado, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo llevó al salón donde se encontraba Harry jugando ajedrez con su ahijada Candice. Cuando lo vieron ambos saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron a saludarlo, hace ya casi 3 meses que no lo veían, Harry llegó primero y le saludó con un abrazo que decía lo mucho que estimaba al que había considerado como el hombre que más respetaba junto a su padrino.

-Hola Remus.-Le dijo mientras Remus le revolvía el pelo.

-Hola Harry-Candice se le tiró a los brazos empujando fuertemente a Harry, esta niña no tenía unos modales muy finos, definitivamente debían haberse equivocado en el hospital al entregarla, claro si no se pareciera tanto a sus padres. Candice era muy linda y dulce cuando uno la conocía, tenía los ojos negros y rasgados de sus antepasados aztecas y el cabello negro y desordenado de Sirius. Le besó en la mejilla y lo arrastró al sillón más cercano, para comenzarle a contar todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que no había estado, Harry se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y le contaba también todo lo que a él le había pasado. Era mucho para cualquiera, pero estaba acostumbrado a la impulsividad de aquellos dos adolescentes. Sirius se reía en la puerta, cuando decidió que era mucha información para toda una vida y que su amigo estaba a punto de colapsar, decidió poner orden.

-Candice y Harry por favor, dejen a mi amigo, lo están asfixiando con tantas cosas, además los dos hablan al mismo tiempo.- Por fin Sirius lo salvaba del dúo de adolescentes hormonales y parlanchines.-Vamos chicos, déjenme conversar un rato a solas con Remus.

-¿Cómo aguantas tanta información?-Le preguntó extrañado a su amigo, en general cada ve que venía los chicos se comportaban igual y peor si estaban Hermione y Ron los mejores amigos de Harry, y más griterío si estaban Luna y Ginny. Allí la casa se volvía un caos absoluto y los únicos que lograban mantener la calma son que se les crispen los nervios eran Sirius y su esposa Jazmín, la madre de Candice.

-Costumbre, además solo me dedico a escuchar la mitad, la otra no la tomo en cuenta, sino me daría un ataque de pánico. Ahora mal amigo, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, dime ¿Cuántos días estuviste leyendo libros viejos en tu casa?

-No molestes Sirius, estaba buscando trabajo. Bueno un par de días si estuve leyendo.-Le dijo, definitivamente Sirius lo conocía bien.

-Te tengo una buena noticia. Hay un buen trabajo y ya les dije que tú aceptaste encantado.-Le dijo con suficiencia. Pero ¿Cuál era el trabajo?, ya se le ocurría que su amigo le había conseguido trabajo en cualquier cosa rara. Además le había dejado muy claro que no deseaba que le ayudaran a encontrar trabajo, el podía arreglárselas solo.

-Ya hablamos de esto Sirius, diles que no, yo puedo encontrar solo un trabajo.

-No seas orgulloso Remus, te van a pagar bien, es cómodo y además fue el propio Dumbledore quien te recomendó y me pidió que te diera el aviso.

¿Pero que tenía que ver su antiguo director? Ay no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea eso. No puede ser. Profesor no, no es que no le agradara la gente, ¿Pero él profesor?.

-No entiendo.-Le dijo Remus con calma, a pesar del pánico que sentía.

-Te van a dar el puesto de profesor de matemáticas, el profesor Bennett se jubiló el año pasado y para este año necesitan uno, y quien mejor que tu, tienes paciencia, eres listo, y te llevas bien con los dinosaurios que nos hacían clases, que son los mismos todavía, bueno hay un par de cambios, pero pocos.

-No Sirius, como se te ocurre.-Le dijo muy pausadamente.

-Ocurriéndome, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Acepta, no seas necio.

Fin Flsh back

Al final Sirius lo convenció y estaba en la estación con Sirius que se estaba despidiéndose de Candice y su Harry. Jazmín lo abrazó y los apremió a subir al tren, los chicos se movieron rápido y Remus se dio tiempo de mandarle una mirada envenenada a su amigo. El y su esposa se rieron y se abrazaron mientras le deseaban suerte.

Se subió al tren definitivamente desmotivado y esperaba que nadie tuviese la idea de motivarlo a ser feliz por lo menos durante la próxima media hora.

Decidió caminar muy lento y pausado, tranquilo Remus, se decía mientras entraba en un estado de pánico intenso al ver tantos adolescentes con las hormonas distorsionadas. Estaba concentrado cuando pasó caminandopor su lado una linda chica de pelo castaño y mechas de color ¿rosado? ¡Quien lleva ese pelo al colegio!, pensaba que estaba prohibido, además no parecía estudiante, no tenía la edad para serlo, también se dio cuenta de que no llevaba uniforme, pero llevaba la túnica que llevaban los profesores, ¿cómo alguien tan raro podía hacer clases en un colegio de tanto prestigio como Howarts? Y con el pelo rosado. La chica tropezó con una pequeña bajada cayendo de bruces al suelo, él corrió a ayudarla, más por caballerosidad que por otra cosa, la verdad es que no le atraía conocer personas que parecían suficientemente tontas como para no ver la escalerita.

-Gracias por ayudarme-le dijo la chica del pelo rosa.-Por cierto me llamo Tonks.

-De nada. ¿Tonks es tu nombre?-Le preguntó por cortesía.

-No, en realidad es mi apellido.-Dijo esto mientras jugaba con el pie. Llevaba vaqueros gastados y un chaleco largo y con el estampado de un grupo de rock.-¿Eres nuevo?, soy la psicóloga del colegio, espero que nos llevemos bien

Dijo eso de corrido, a Remus no le podía calzar como alguien así había llegado a la universidad, era realmente rara. Ahora agitaba las manos frente a su cara.

-Y bien te preguntaba ¿Quién eres? ¿Estas? Tierra llamando a no se como te llamas.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin y voy a enseñar matemáticas, permiso.

Que pesado, le oyó murmurar a lo lejos, la chica no le caía nada bien y no pensaba ser cínico, le producía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, era como si sintiera las emociones de la chica. De repente sintió a su espalda unas risas muy conocidas, las de Candice y Harry, cuando se dio vuelta sonriendo se dio cuenta que también estaban Hermione y Ron, los cuales se tapaban la boca con las manos para no reírse de él.

-Parece que a mi padrino le gustó la señorita Tonks.-Le dijo Candice con una sonrisa marca Black.

-No lo creo mi querida Candy, y tu Harry, no te rías tanto, mira que allí viene Ginny.-Ahora era el turno de Remus de reírse. A Harry le gustaba Ginny desde hace 1 año y nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada.

-¿Vas al compartimiento de los profesores Remus?

-Sí, pero no se donde queda…

-Sigue derecho por donde se fue Tonks.

-Gracias Hermione.

Cuando se movió un poco más allá, lejos de las miradas de los muchacho que había visto crecer los escuchó reírse y pensó en Paolo, lo extrañaba, se preguntaba cada noche donde estaría. Lila se lo había llevado hace 1 año lejos de él. Ahora su pequeño hijo tenía 5 años y por suerte el niño se parecía más a él que a ella, era tranquilo y agradable, no frívolo como su madre.

Cuando cruzó la puerta que lo llevaría al compartimiento vio a las 2 personas que menos deseaba ver, a Severus Snape, su ex compañero de curso y culpablemente a el que buscaban cuando querían hacer una broma pesada. Y a Tonks, la patosa psicóloga del colegio, aunque había que aceptar que tenía un lindo cuerpo. ¡Pero que carajo estaba pensando!. Eso era lo último que debía pensar...


End file.
